Reverse the Pendulum
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: Mating season is just around the corner as Shirosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques enter the World of the Living to find their repescetive mates and what will happen when their mates are the two substitute Soul Reapers. It is mating season for Hollows. Mpreg, normal pregnancy, Yaoi, sex and bad language. Rated M for good reason. ShixOC and GrimmxIchi
1. Chapter 1

Reverse the Pendulum

**A/N:** Okay, I wanted to try out something very different with a couple of characters from Bleach (Ichigo, Shirosaki, Grimmjow and my OC Akira) with a m-preg fanfic and believe me when I say this: I have never done a story with m-preg before and I intend to do just that but with normal pregnancy as well. There will also be a mating season for Hollows (Arrancar, Visoreds & normal Hollows) and the mating pairs will be ShixAki and GrimmxIchi. The first chapter will be in Shirosaki's POV. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**Rating: Mature**

**Warnings:** Mpreg, graphic childbirth, mentions of past yaoi, and bad language, normal pregnancy: If I decide to continue this story at some point it will include descriptive matings, but I'm undecided whether this should be a one-shot or a story.

**Chapter 1- Mating season**

Shiro's POV

Great, just fucking great. I thought as I walked the Garganta passageway from Hueco Mundo to the World of the Living with my friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to find a beta to mate with cos it's fucking mating season fer Hollows. Grimmjow noticed the pissed off look on my face and went "Calm down snowflake, as you will find a sexy beta to fuck" I turned my gold-on-black eyes to my friend when he called me that but the idiot just gave me one of his cocky grins.

When we got there, the Beta phonomones crashed on top of us and it took effect immeadiately as our eyes started to cloud over with want and lust. We sonidoed to the sources of the two scents, while releasing our swords. I took on the form of a large humanoid white lizard with red tribal tattooes on the arms, legs and the tip of the tail while Grimmjow took on a more panther-like his sky blue hair grew all the way to his knees. We nodded before seperating to mate with our designated mates.

I couldn't believe my luck when I saw the most beautiful female lying in a bed and the smell coming of her was definetely the scent of a beta in heat. I felt my erection grow rock solid and it wanted attention right now. I approached her and I managed to surprise her as betas who has just came of mating age are always very easy to surprise, even though they like to play hard-to-get-to and that makes it much easier to mate with them. This one was definetely new to the whole mating thing between the alphas and their chosen betas.

I don't know what made me do it but I just went to her and started placing love nips, licks and hickeys on her skin which caused her to moan. She looked up and saw me, but what surprised me was that the girl started to stroke my pulsing rod and that just caused me to go over the edge, purring at the pleasure. It also caused my white, long tail with a red tip at the end to start wagging like a cat's. Yes lizard Hollows can purr when they are happy or being pleasured.

I pinned the girl onto her bed, after I stripped us both from our clothes, as I moved her legs apart and I began to lick at her entrance which caused her to gasp at the sensation of my blue tongue before I got my manhood in position at the entrance when I slowly began to sheathe the full length of my throbbing muscle into the tight warmth of my chosen's lower abdomen. I groaned at the velvety tightness as my mate shivered in pleasure and I then took in her perfect features.

The girl had shoulder-length crimson hair framing a perfect shaped face which had bright blue eyes with red markings like Grimm's. I drank in her feminine form as my mask's mouth parted with my blue tongue licking the mask's teeth when she moaned.

Suddenly, I felt Grimmjow's reiatsu flare up and I knew he has started to mate with his beta, so I flared mine saying that I'm mating with my beta as well. When I looked at her, she was giving a look saying fuck-me-now-you-fucking-idiot, god I was _so _tempted into thrust her so hard that her eyes will pop out of her head if she continues to give me that stare.

I moved my face closer to her ears and whispered " What is your name?" the girl looked into my eyes and went " My name is Akira Namikaze, substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town, yours." a small smile spread across my face underneath the mask and simply asked " The name's Shirosaki, the 0 Espada. Anyway are you ready to be my mate, Akira."

Akira nodded her head as if she agreed to be my mate so I started the mating ritual with her.

We were at it for I can't really remember how long as I lost count after five minutes but damn she's good even for an unmated beta. Soon the ritual was done and her body spent (mine included). I looked at the mark on her shoulder blade which had a gothic heart with roses surrounding it and when I noticed the mark on my shoulder. It was a small kitsune breathing fire surrounded by lilies, then I stroked the mark smiling that I have a mate who loves me and I saw that I was back in my unreleased form with of course no clothes on.

I picked up my sword, Rizādokingu and I placed it back into it's red colored sheath and I got back into my white Espada uniform, oh how I loathe the colour and I will absolutely speak with the boss on this. I look back to my sleeping mate in the bed and I walked over to her face where I lovingly placed a kiss onto her cheek and I smiled when a small smile crept onto her gorgerous face.

I turned round to find Grimmjow standing there and he had a small smirk on his face and he cooed " Well, was she a good find or what Shiro." I sighed " Yes, she was a good find and I'm glad I picked her and anyway who's your beta, Grimm." The smirk turned into a full-on grin and he told " My beta is the orange haired kid called Kurosaki, c'mon let's go home before Aizen chews our heads off for being late for the damn meeting."

I opened a Garganta and we both entered it, while I looked at the peaceful face of Akira as the tear closed completely.

**Wow, that was good and anyway this is my first story with m-preg in it so don't flame me okay. Right Grimmjow has claimed Ichigo as his while Shirosaki claimed Akira** **as his mate. There we go, the whole Alpha/Beta mating doo-darr. Besides Shiro will be back to impregnate Akira and the same goes with Grimmjow imprenating Ichigo. I have Vaerin7 and Briar black death rose to thank for this idea so thanks you two as you are the best. ^^  
**

******Let me know how it goes if you would like another chapter and please review.**

**Ja ne**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Reverse the Pendulum

**A/N:** Okay, I wanted to try out something very different with a couple of characters from Bleach (Ichigo, Shirosaki, Grimmjow and my OC Akira) with a m-preg fanfic and believe me when I say this: I have never done a story with m-preg before and I intend to do just that but with normal pregnancy as well. There will also be a mating season for Hollows (Arrancar, Visoreds & normal Hollows) and the mating pairs will be ShixAki and GrimmxIchi. I'm happy to say that sakurayuri89 has asked for a second chapter and this story is now having more chapters so I hope you enjoy this fic. Also I'll be putting in some betrayal as well. No lemon in this chappie. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**Rating: Mature**

**Warnings:** Mpreg, graphic childbirth, mentions of past yaoi, and bad language, normal pregnancy: If I decide to continue this story at some point it will include descriptive matings.

Chapter 2 - Meetings and unwanted attention

*Normal PoV*

-Hueco Mundo-

As Shirosaki and Grimmjow exited the Garganta into Las Noches, the two Arrancar were face-to-face with the Cuatra Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer and the green eyed spoke in a monotonously "Aizen-sama has requested your presence in the meeting hall immediately."

The black- haired Arrancar then turned before heading to the meeting hall, with the Cero and Sexta Espadas following not far behind him. As the three approached the hall, Grimmjow whispered to Shiro "Do you think we should bring back our mates to finish mating with them?" the albino shrugged "Maybe but I wouldn't risk Aizen finding out about them as he has an interest in the two." Grimmjow nodded his headin understanding.

They soon arrived at the double doors of the room, while Ulquiorra knocked twice before stepping back as the doors opened as the Cuatra moved to the side, allowing the two Arrancar to enter the large room where Sosuke Aizen sat on his throne.

-Meanwhile in the World of the Living-

Akira arrived at the gates of Karakura high, where she met up with her friends and Ichigo before heading into the building itself. As the group was moving along the busy corridors, Ichigo and Akira couldn't help but think about their alphas. They both know that the two are Arrancar even possibly Espada judging by their ranks. And as the day wears on, they couldn't help a bit feel unsafe around their Shinigami friends because they had been marked by two very powerful Vasto Lorde class Hollows.

-Back in Hueco Mundo-

The meeting with Aizen was extremely boring as all he talked about was his goals for godhood, world domination and not once did he say anything about where the Cero and Sexta had vanished to before the meeting even started.

Shiro and Grimmjow exited the hall, who began walking back to their personal rooms but they were wondering why Aizen gave them a secret mission in the World of the Living anyway.

*Flashback*

_Aizen sat on his throne after he had dismissed the rest of the Espada, except for his Cero and Sexta, who were currently waiting patiently for their leader to speak to them. He got off the throne and he began to walk down the steps as he started to speak "My Cero and Sexta, I have a top-secret mission for you two in the World of the Living?" _

_Shirosaki spoke up "What would you like us to do, Aizen-sama." The brunette continued "I want you two to monitor the Shinigami, stationed in Karakura Town and report to me what they are up to, understood?" _

_The two nodded their heads in understanding before the man dismissed them, he asked "You leave in two hours so prepare for your mission, you are dismissed."_

*End of Flashback*

Two hours later, the two were ready to enter the Garganta which is connected to the World of the Living. They entered the black void which closed and soon enough they arrived in Karakura Town. But only one thing crossed their minds, they would have to impregnate their Betas with their offspring once they get a chance to mate with them in private and without no interruptions from the local Shinigami who are stationed there to keep an eye on thins. They also noticed that the sun was beginning to set so they decided to head to their mates' places to stay for awhile. Along the way to their Betas, the two Espada couldn't help but feel like they were being watched by invisible eyes.

*End of normal PoV*

*Ichi's PoV*

I lay on my bed, thinking about my teal-haired Alpha and I couldn't remember if he gave me his name or not as the mating was so fast yet painful at the same time. But at the moment, I just feel really unsafe around Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Rangiku because they are Shinigami and I'm a half-Hollow and half-Shinigami hybrid known as a Vizard but Akira is a normal Substitute Shingami like myself.

I just feel safe around her instead of those five but if Rangiku saw the mating mark on my left shoulder I'm certain she'll tell Toshiro, who in turn, will tell Yama-jiji who would send an execution order for me and/or Akira. But for the meantime, I just want to keep my family safe as well as Orihime, Tatsuki and the rest as I just don't want them to get hurt.

I sat up with my back facing the window as I ran a hand through my orange locks, but I did sense a familiar reiatsu heading towards my house. I forgot that Rukia's currently staying in my sisters' room next door and I was worried that this would be my mate.

I held my breath which I didn't realize I was holding, when suddenly my crimson haired friend appeared on the ledge of my bedroom window. I released my breath before stating "You scared the hell out of me, Akira." AKira smiled apologetically before starting "Sorry about that Ichigo as I wanted to know how you're coping with Toshiro, Rankigu, Ikkaku, Renji and Rukia anyway."

I grinned at her but before I could say anything, Rukia came bursting into my room while pointing the released Sode no Shirayuki at us before ordering "I just had confirmation that yesterday two Espada appeared in the World of the Living and you didn't report it. Also where were you two when they appeared, huh?"

I heard the sound of metal being pulled from it's sheath and I turned to see that Akira had drawn her Zanpakutō, her blue eyes were glowing a golden yellow color seen on wolves as her hair swirled around in an unseen wind.

The raven haired girl swung her pure-white blade at the silver blade of Akira's unreleased Zanpakutō while I watched on. But I then heard Akira growl " You have angered me to the point that I'll release my Ban-Kai in you, Kuchiki!"

Suddenly, two presences made themselves felt and we all turned round to see my teal- haired Alpha and the white version of me, but they both moved behind my angered friend who was about to release her Zanpakutō's Bankai on our now ex-friend.

The teal- haired man let his companion deal with Akira as he walked over to me and he nuzzled the left side of my neck, where my mating mark lay. I turned my eyes to the white copy of me who was whispering soothing words to the crimson head and she began to calm down as she breathed in his scent but I mainly had my eyes on Rukia. I then heard the white copy say "You really did did a good job in pissing off my Beta, Shinigami and I can see why you went through all the trouble to tell that pipsqueak of a Taichou, who could now be reporting to his boss all because you only care about your orders not your friendship, c'mon Grimmjow lets head back to Las Noches to report to the boss."

The man now known as Grimmjow snorted "What should we do with our Betas, Shiro?"

Shiro sighed "We're gonna hafta take them with us 'cause if they stay here, they will most likely be killed on sight by the Shinigami."

Rukia was shocked when she heard that me and Akira were Betas, but when she went to grab my arm she was pushed away from me by Grimmjow who snarled at her, before opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo. I turned to her and spoke "I hope you're happy Rukia as now I'm no longer Seireitei's trump card against Aizen so do us a favor and go back to the old geezer and tell him that we're done playing the heroes and also tell him that he had made grave enemies of me and Akira."

We followed the two Arrancar into the black void, but as it closed I turned to glare at the midget while the crimson head growled angrily at her. We made our way to Hueco Mundo in relative silence until we arrived in the white, sandy desert of Hueco Mundo and I squinted my eyes to see a large white palace in the distance.

*End of Ichi's PoV*

*Normal PoV*

The group of four made their way to Las Noches by Shunpo/Sonido and by the time they got there, Grimmjow and Shiro told them to hide their spirit energy as Tousen would've picked it up on the monitors on the monitor room somewhere in the white palace. Once their reiatsu were in, the four entered the building and they sent their betas to their personal quarters, which are guarded by their Fracción as they went to inform Aizen of the Shinigami in Karakura Town.

The Cero and Sexta arrived at the hall and proceeded to knock on the door to let their leader know that they were back from the World of the Living, a voice came from within "Enter." to which the teal haired man pushed open the doors. The two alphas entered the room and their eyes were on the brunette, currently sitting on the white throne, who was looking at them with interest "Well, how did it go, my dear Cero and Sexta."

Grimmjow nudged Shiro with his elbow, causing the white haired Arrancar to step forward to address his boss "We now know what the Shinigami are up to as it came to our attention that they planned to betray the two Substitute Shinigamis, who had lived there as they were going to report them for not killing us when we went there yesterday." Grimmjow continued "Also we were confronted earlier by that violet eyed bitch, who then proceeded to threaten the two and the crimson haired one nearly released her Bankai."

The information interested Sosuke as he now knew that the Soul Society will be hunting Ichigo and Akira for not doing their job, by simply killing them or worse but why, that is the only question running in his brilliant mind. He sighed "You are dismissed and I am proud of you two as you have been rewarded with a week of rest." The Cero and Sexta bowed and spoke "Arigatou Aizen-sama."

When the two left, the brunette was left to his thoughts on the new information he had been given by Shirosaki and Grimmjow when Gin appeared " My my, looks Seireitei are really pushing their luck but to kill two extremely powerful Substitute Shinigami for not killing Shiro and Grimm-kitty."

-Meanwhile with Ichigo-

Ichigo walked to Grimmjow's personal rooms but he ended up getting completely lost. As he turned a corner he was face to face with a tall lanky man with an eye patch over one eye and a piano grin on his face. His weapon was a two crescent moon bladed scythe. He narrowed his visible eye at the orangette while his grin spread even further "Well, what do we have here, a Shinig-gah!" He was sent flying by a familiar shock of blue hair and Ichigo was caught by surprise to see Grimmjow had saved him from the spoon head psychopath who had been knocked out.

"Are you okay, Ichi?"

Ichigo nodded, causing Sexta's eyes to soften at the scared look the Beta was giving him. He asked "Who was that?"

"That bastard is called Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinto Espada and is also one sadistic asshole especially towards women mainly because of the former Tercera."

"Who was the Tercera Espada, Grimmjow?"

"I don't know, I never met her, but promise me this Ichi."

"What is it?"

"Promise me to never go back to the Shinigami especially after what they nearly did to you and Akira"

-Back in the World of the Living- Karakura Town-

The group of Shinigami stood infront of a large screen at Orihime's house, with the raven haired midget reported the the old Sou-taichou about what had occurred earlier with Ichigo and Akira.

"This is not good at all as those two are our only hope of defeating Aizen once and for all so I therefore order you to go to Hueco Mundo to try and persuade them, if they refuse use force unless necessary. Dismissed."

_So this is what my options have been reduced...by sending five of my Shinigami to the world of the Hollows to bring back Kurosaki and his crimson haired friend before Aizen realizes that they are right under his nose but how did they get to Hueco Mundo. Kuchiki told me that two high-level Arrancar showed up and that one of them approached Namikaze as she was about to release her Ban-Kai on her and we all know that her __Zanpakutō much _stronger than my Ryujin Jakka so who knows what would happen if Aizen had the strongest fire Zanpakutō his possession.

**Okay I'm going to stop there as it has literally squeezed the daylights out of me****, so you guys might have to wait for a while for the other chapter as that has all the lemony goodness** **of a double mating between Shiro with his mate and Grimmjow with his, sorry about that but I did want to put in the Soul Society's betrayal when Rukia threatened Akira and Ichigo with her sword released. **

**I'm out of here so don't forget to R&R, see you later my darlings until next time. ^^**


End file.
